Prussia
(This page is a work in progress, as are all the other individual character pages. Please add or remove anything you must!) Prussia is a supporting character in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White and Hetalia: Axis Powers (anime). In the years 2007 and 2008, Himaruya gave some characters human names, and Prussia received the name Gilbert Beilschmidt (sometimes mistakenly known as Weilshmidt). In fanon, he usually shares his surname with Germany, since they are blood-related brothers. Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: Prussia Prussia bears little resemblance to his brother Germany, largely due to the fact that he seems to be albino. Overall, his complexion is pale, with his hair being a silvery white colour and his eyes red, sometimes including added purple on the lower iris (but these attributes do not necessarily give him a menacing aura). His hair is short and straight and not carefully styled like his brother's, and he asymmetrical bangs. His most commonly seen uniform is similar to Germany's but a shade of darker blue, complete with an Iron Cross necklace. Prussia is also most times seen accompanied by a small yellow bird, in such a way that it's like a unique accessory. The bird is often referred "Gilbird", and sometimes sports a small hat, presumably given to it by Prussia. Character Summary Classically known for being the type to enjoy banter and quarrels for reasons other than power alone, Prussia is rather energetic, egotistic ex-nation who has shown his habit of breaking the fourth wall and fuming over how he’s not given enough screen time. His ego is “world-sized”, to the point where he refers to himself almost exclusively as “The Awesome Me” or “The Awesome Prussia” (or “Ore-sama” ''in the original Japanese scripts. While directly untranslatable, it can be taken as the above mentioned). This love of himself did not seem to die down at all after his home and status as a nation was dissolved, but he’d still do almost anything at all to regain the title, despite acting almost indifferent. Prussia can be described as “unexpectedly fairytale-like” if one was to look past his initial rough-around-the-edges personality; being serious, strong and diligent, yet having an unshakable sense of loneliness no matter how many friends he surrounds himself with. Despite claiming to enjoy his apparent loneliness, it can drive him to tears upon seeing other couples interacting and has left him rather bitter, though he strongly denies it. He also has a fondness for cute or soft things and people. He enjoys drinking himself to the point of losing consciousness, messing with Austria, remembering his old bosses at their peaks of powers, and the likes. Despite seeming like a bit of a hooligan and having a “not gonna do anything” face, Prussia’s known to be very precise and tough. It is said that after he grew strong enough to leave Poland’s custody, he worked hard and became a superpower, enforcing training regimens that were so harsh and strict they were almost like torture. Also, ever since Prussia was first formed as the Teutonic Knights, he would write an entry in diary about what he did, how awesome he had been that day, and what the others (namely Hungary and Austria) had been like. Apparently, he’s never missed a day, and thus has a large library filled entirely with his past records. He uses them from time to time to dig up past mishaps concerning the others. As a child, he grew up around Hungary (whom he thought was a boy up until he groped "him" and felt her chest) and their relationship was always rather tough. He had a tendency to pick fights with her and Austria, once even going as far as to harass Hungary with his "crotch cloth", trying to fix her wounds with it. While he would often pick fights for no reason and throw all of Europe into chaos, he was the one who took the initiative to unify the Germany states and create the young Germany, his "little brother". Nowadays, he’s shown to help out a lot with Germany’s work and at meetings. Because of this, the standard cycle that happens after a nation’s status is taken away and their country dissolved (being, they stay idle for a few centuries in some nations like Rome’s case, only a few hours and then either fade away or die off) does not seem to be applying very strongly; however, whether or not Prussia is fading or not remains unconfirmed. Relationships Austria Prussia takes pleasure in annoying and humiliating Austria in whatever way he can, and fought against him in wars in the past, seizing Silesia for himself in the War Of Austrian Succession. On numerous occasions, he finds himself alone and crying. Prussia will mention that he is happy alone unlike a certain "stupid aristocrat". In the Christmas Strips, Prussia has to tell himself that he would rather be alone than with others "because clustering is for the weak. Yeah, like that stupid aristocr--". Prussia often speaks negatively of Austria. In the present day while living with his brother, Prussia freeloads off of Austria as well. In his blog, Prussia went to Austria's house and began to bother him by pulling on his cheek, amused and pleased at how stretchy it was. In the Maria Theresa arc of the anime, Prussia often attempted to make Austria beg for mercy during the battle. He also mentioned wanting a painter to come and paint Austria's face after he had lost the first battle, so that his failure could be etched into history. Germany Prussia is Germany's older brother and the one who formed him from the unification of his brothers. He calls Germany West, while Germany refers to him as Brother. Having been the leading state of the German Confederation, he acted as the most brotherly state after his birth, calling himself his "best big brother." However, he also thinks of himself as Germany's superior and calls their tie an undesirable but inseparable one. Prussia is depicted as teaching Germany diplomatic poses and battle strategies. After World War II, Prussia represented Eastern Germany, and later moved in with his brother after German reunification. Prussia has said that he and his brother have a "wall in their hearts" and that they need to get rid of it so that they can become a better, more effective country. Germany is annoyed by his brother's wild attitude and his tendency to buy strange things which clutter up their house and make it difficult to clean. He also sees him as having little common sense and is bothered that Prussia doesn't seem to help around the house, though Germany agrees that Prussia is a very hard worker and Prussia was later shown to be just as neat as his brother. They acknowledge that they are not much alike (while ironically too absorbed in cleaning and folding clothes to realize they were doing it together) and Germany states that it would be too noisy if he were like Prussia. The two also share a love of beer. Halloween event of 2011, Prussia tells India, after Germany performs a suplex on him, that it happens regularly and is nothing to worry over. About a month before the Halloween party, Germany banned Prussia from using the computer. Prussia announced that, if Germany also forbid him from attending the party, he would stay in bed just to upset him. It was revealed, however, that Germany intended to have Prussia go with him and Italy, but Prussia declined the invitation and indicated he would eventually arrive. Prussia's late appearance caused Germany to worry somewhat. Prussia informed him that he might show up to the 2012 Christmas event as well, but reminded him that he was very elusive and could appear at any time, prompting Germany to say that they always had to be prepared for him to show up. Prussia admits during his and Germany's Counting Sheep CD that he does find himself wanting to act in a big brother capacity. He seems proud of Germany's strength and growth thus far, although he resents his stubbornness. His strength apparently makes him feel safe, as he is less afraid of Russia because of it. Prussia states that Germany is very competent and does most of the nation's work, which allows him to do nothing but read all day. In addition, Germany is shown to accept some of Prussia's stories, having believed Prussia when he told him how cool he was as a child until watching a video of him. 'Hungary As children, Prussia and Hungary were rivals and often referred to one another informally as something along the lines of “That Jerk”, “Barbarian” or “That Hungary Guy”. However, there were certain instances where they were shown to be on relatively closer terms (namely, when Hungary called him to help defend her house and later on confided in only him of her apparently weakening chest). Prussia, like many others, believed Hungary to be a male for a while, though was one of the first to suspect her actual gender after attacking ‘his’ supposed weak spot – being, the sore chest – and feeling the softness of developing breasts. After a bit of prodding, Hungary revealed that she did not in fact have a penis, but believed that she’d grow one upon reaching adulthood. What followed was Prussia begging God’s forgiveness of his prior actions. Despite their sour relations, he did not appear to have revealed his speculations to anyone else but kept it as a secret "between men". Later on, while they were both older and Prussia had changed his name for "Teutonic Knights” to "Prussia”, he found Hungary badly beaten up by Turkey. Though at first shocked, Prussia quickly recovered and began trying to disturb her by saying how he’d need to give her “some really intimate care” and tore the cloth off the crotch area of his robe to try and bandage her. She did her best to fend him off, but her shirt opened and revealed her now properly-grown breasts. After that, Prussia backed off and instead threw her his entire cloak to bandage herself with, walking off slightly flustered. It was apparently Prussia’s reaction that really confirmed to Hungary that she wasn’t male. Later on, when she had settled down as a woman in Austria’s house, Prussia would come to see her and express distaste about her dresses and lifestyle, insisting they should go out and hunt; an opinion forcefully turned down by Hungary. As of later times, they still appear to be on hard relations, doing things such as attacking one another (mostly Hungary attacking Prussia with her frying pan) or holding heated stare-downs. Prussia also seems to find it funny to mess with Austria, something Hungary does not take lightly. However, on several occasions, it has been stated that they do care for each other on some level. Hungary has admitted that she does not wish Prussia dead, as that would make her life “boring”, and worrying over him when he’s really hurt. There’s also a chance that Prussia has a one-sided crush on her, as shown by his watching her change at times and asking her to eat out with him on supposedly multiple occasions – all of said attempts being shot down. Because of their relationship and implied feelings, Prussia and Hungary make up a very popular pairing commonly known as "PruHun". It's also often pitted against the pairing of Hungary and Austrea by fans. AU (Alternative Universe) Versions ''NOTE: A great deal of the information surrounding the AU versions of this character are purely fanon ideas - headcanons, if you will. Little official information has been given on the alternate universes; please do not believe any of the details not stated to be confirmed as canon to be official.'' Read more on the alternative versions of Prussia, listed or not listed below, at: Memes in fandom '''Nyotalia/Genderswapped (Nyo!) Voiced by: Rei Sakai (seiyū) Despite not appearing in an official strip, but rather alongside nyo! Austria in a small chibi sketch, Prussia's female counterpart appears to have made quite a boom in the fandom. She is set to appear in the I Was Overwhelmed with Heroines 'episode. Himaruya has said he likes the name '''Julchen Beilschmidt '''for her, though fans tend to use the name '''Maria Gilbert Beilschmidt '''more often, a name given to her OC before any official design was introduced. Her hair and skin are both very pale, and both her eyes seem to have sectorial heterochromia - being, they're a shade of pink on the top and a pale blue nearing the bottom. Her hair is very long and straight, if not appearing rather untamed, and her outfit features her male counterpart's jacket, a black miniskirt falling to just above the length of her jacket, and thigh-high white boots. It's notable that she has not been shown wearing an Iron Cross necklace. She also sports a noticeable scar on her right cheek. She's often drawn with her equivalent of Prussia's bird, but with a bow on its head rather than a hat, indicating that the bird might be female. Nyo! Prussia carries the same haughty, arrogant air as her male version. Her personality seems rather wild and strong, though it covers up her more serious, hard working, and by-the-book side. She's known to never have missed a single day of training. Fan portrayals usually show her as a very doting sister toward nyo! Germany, but still a very powerful fighter. She's also said to mess with nyo! Austria even more often and to use the fact that she's a female to aggravate nyo! Hungary (who's a male) beyong beind able to hit her. 'Second Player/Another Color (2p!) 2p! Prussia had been given an official “Another Color” design – or, an alternately designed version of his Nyotalia counterpart – that quickly became widely popular within the fandom. Said design’s color scheme bears many similarities to that of the original nyo! Prussia’s and features short hair and scars, similar to the original 2p! Germany. The fan-made version of a male version of this Second Player is similar, but features rather coarse shoulder-length hair usually done back in a ponytail. They both wear their given gender’s version of either a tattered Teutonic Knight uniform or a royal outfit of the Kingdom of Prussia (the female version’s featuring a sort of white tube-top to substitute the standard shirts). As 2p! Prussia was given a hard expression, she and her male version are normally portrayed in a manner fitting to it. Being portrayed as having an orderly and quiet attitude, their self-awareness and confidence are also said to be influenced easily, leading them to easily become pessimistic. They are also seen as the most realistic nation, sometimes seeming similar to Germany at world meetings. Another popular fan speculation is that, in order to counter Prussia’s loud and outspoken personality, 2p! Prussia is a mute who causes damage instead of yelling in order to convey him or herself, and gets into quite a few agitated fights with 2p! Germany and can easily bring him down. Since not much has been revealed about the personality or relationships of Prussia’s Second Player, only fan-made names are available, the most popular of which being; Gilen, Akbar '''or '''Klaus/Gillian '''or Julchen Beilschmidt or '''Asmel, the surnames normally complementing 2p! Germany’s. Character songs Marukaite Chikyuu (Prussia) Mein Gott A Song That Is Written By Me, For Me Category:Character Pages